the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 116
In Leg Post 116, Ozymandias refuses to allow the Hebrew people go, despite his agreement with Moses in Leg Post 111, as the cast out angel Mastema has told him of Yahweh's plan to spread his religion across the land, dispelling even the Egyptian Pantheon. This, Ozymandias cannot abide, which forces Moses to enact the plan to spread ten plagues upon Egypt. After days, the final plague is due. He meets with his sister, Miriam, who he has remet now and they are met by a new angel named Metatron. She is the Voice of God and speaks on Yahweh's behalf, but also, confusingly, her own. The angel herself disapproves of the last plague, but Miriam agrees with Yahweh; the Egyptians deserve the ultimate punishment - death. Moses tabs his staff and awaits for the last plague to strike. The Hebrew people plaster their doors with red paint to mark themselves safe and the Angel of Death, Samael, descends to cut the mortal bonds of Egyptian first-borns. Moses is devastated, despite being accompanied by his adopted mother, Asyia. She reveals that she had had her fate read and knew when she was going to die. She tells him that she hopes, upon death, that everyone goes to a world of infinite happiness. She is also happy her greatest wish came true, that Moses would become a good man, which she had pronounced in Leg Post 102. She then dies upon his arm. Post The Plagues of Egypt Moses: “But you promised!” Ozymandias: “Under false pretences!” Moses: “I never lied to you!” Ozymandias: “But you certainly didn’t tell me the truth, either! You come in here, after all these years of ignoring me, asking me favours and you don’t even have the decency to tell me the truth. A rival religion is one thing, a religion that wants to be the only religion is—not acceptable.” Moses: “And you believe this guy? Did he tell you what he did to me and my wife and my child?” Ozymandias: “He did, which only makes me all the more determined! This creature, this angel, was a representative of your deities. This trinity. Child sacrifice! That’s the kind of god you endorse, boy?” He put his hands up before Moses could further protest. Ozymandias: “Yes, yes. You’re going to tell me Yahweh wants to change that and that Mastema here—” Mastema gave an elaborate bow. Ozymandias: “—is cast out. That doesn’t change what your god is, or did.” Moses: “You know, that’s how I came to be your brother, right? Baby killing? By Egyptians!” Ozymandias: “Sauda is not Egyptian.” Moses: “Endorsed by your father. And I believe, listening to one of my new friends – a really creepy old lady, I admit – that he even did baby killing himself.” Ozymandias: “Nonsense!” Moses: “So you’ll believe him over me? How many years have you known me?” Ozymandias: “I knew you once, boy. Now, it seems, the years have passed and you are a sly devil. I don’t know how you got rid of Sauda, but I think it tells of something more than you let on.” Moses’ lower lip wobbled. Ozymandias: “Don’t do that.” Moses started to cry. Ozymandias: “Stop it! I refuse to feel guilty. You tricked me, Moses!” He then sighed and sat in a chair. He rubbed his eyes and Mastema glanced at him with concern. Mastema: “You can’t give in to him, pharaoh.” Ozymandias: “Quiet you.” He looked up at Moses. Ozymandias: “I want to help you, brother. I do. But I can’t. I simply cannot allow this new religion to grow unchecked in neighbouring lands. What will the gods, the real gods, do to me then?” Moses sniffled but he understood. His brother had to stand behind his gods. Moses: “Then, this is a matter of gods to settle.” Ozymandias then laughed. Ozymandias: “Fine. Then so it is. May the best gods win!” But Moses did not smile. He just turned to leave, but caught a flicker of doubt wash over his brother’s face at seeing Moses’ determination. Mastema, on the other hand, was glaring at him as he departed. Moses had to admit, this time he really was hiding the truth. He would usually have felt guilty about it, but his anger over Mastema was masking his usual feelings. The Egyptian gods were neutralised, along with Sauda. She still had the connection to Amun-Ra that she instigated, but she had lost all supernatural powers and wouldn’t be able to evoke her deity to action. The other gods would not, without their overking, do anything to stop the coming chaos that would befall Thebes. He expected some of the deities would make a stand over their own little shrines. But they would not act against Yahweh without word from Amun-Ra. Outside, he rose the staff… And, essentially, that scene from that movie that Al Ciao the Writer likes, ensued. Prince of Egypt SongPrince of Egypt Plagues video, YouTube. Then, on the tenth day, Moses appeared again. The people of Thebes were broken, but not yet enough to convince the pharaoh to change his mind. If anything, he seemed to become even more resolute and stubborn. Moses: “This had better be the last time…” Moses grumbled. He was not happy at causing people all this suffering. He had to admit, they probably deserved it. It was recompense for the abuse done all these centuries to the Hebrew slaves. Yet, he was a man of empathy and when he saw the crying people, he wanted to stop. Only the continued tears of his own people kept him going. Miriam: “And what will Yahweh bring this night?” Moses looked at his sister. All these years, he had wondered why Miriam had been so kind to him but now that they stood together, she revealed the truth to him. With the loss of his brother, now came a sister and for that, he was grateful. He wondered if Yahweh had designed it this way. Woman: “Can’t blame me for everything, you know? Good or bad, sometimes shit happens.” The two of them turned around to see an angel stood there. Miriam gasped with horror and delight at the sight of such a supernatural being of splendour and beauty while Moses leaned on his staff, hoping this wasn’t another crazy one. So far Mastema was horrible and Bertwick, whom his wife had met, was less than useless. Woman: “Please don’t make me swear.” The two humans glanced at each other. Moses: “Sorry, we didn’t mean to.” Woman: “Calm your knickers down. A bit of cussing never hurt anyone.” Miriam: “Right?” Woman: “Get to the point, please.” Miriam: “Uh, you came to us, remember?” Woman: “Right, yes, the next plague is a tricky one. You need to tell all of the Hebrew people to mark their own doors with red paint. This sign will tell my angel not to visit those homes. Any door unmarked with be, as I said, visited.” Miriam: “Okay, we I spread the word!” Moses: “Hold on a moment. You’re talking oddly. You’re an angel, right?” Woman: “I am.” Moses: “But you keep using possessive pronouns.” Miriam stared at her younger brother in wonder. Miriam: “Wow! You know such big words! No wonder god chose you!” Woman: “That’s because I’m also speaking. Not just her.” Moses looked at Miriam. Moses: “I wouldn’t mistake Miriam for god, if that’s what you mean.” Woman: “I don’t mean your sister, I mean her.” The two humans looked behind them. Nobody there. Woman: “He means me.” They look at the angel again. Moses: “Why are all you angels so weeeeeeeeird!?” The angel growled at Moses; Woman: “I am not weird!” Miriam: “You kind of are.” Woman: “I am not! I am—She’s actually a pain in the ass.” Miriam: “I am not!” Moses: “You did get me in trouble with that guard that time.” Miriam: “That wasn’t my fault!” Moses: “I know, I know, just saying that’s why the angel thinks—” Woman: “He doesn’t mean her, he means me. And I wouldn’t be a pain in the ass, if you weren’t such a loser.” Moses: “I am not!” Miriam: “You are a peasant farmer with a scruffy beard.” Moses: “Hey!” Miriam: “I know, I know, just saying that’s why—” Moses: “Cheeky!” Woman: “Just remember to make the sign. We don’t want any unnecessary deaths, right?” Moses: “Deaths!?” Woman: “I know. I disagreed with this decision, but I was outvoted.” Moses: “Voted? They have voting in heaven?” Woman: “No they bloody do not! She just thinks she has the right to complain! Seriously, she’s always complaining. Yahweh, please provide food for starving people. Yahweh, please make the water clean. Yahweh, please stop watching Game of ThronesGame of Thrones article, Wikipedia.. Yahweh, please stop going to parties with Bacchus and HorseGod.” Moses squinted. Moses: “Are you trying to do an impression of your own voice?” Woman: “Uh, oh yeah. Could have just talked normally there.” Moses: “Okay, I think I get it.” Miriam: “I don’t.” Moses: “Yahweh is talking through this angel. Why?” Woman: “Oooooooooooh! That’s the problem! Haha! I totally forgot. You know, I keep appearing as bushes and bears and crap, I thought it would be better to just get myself a mouthpiece.” Moses: “Ah.” Woman: “Don’t call me a mouthpiece.” Moses: “This is complicated.” Woman: “I am Metatron.” Miriam: “I thought you were Yahweh?” Moses: “Try to keep up, dear sister.” Miriam: “You’re not too old for a spanking, you know!?” Moses: “I’m, like, fifty years old. I think I am too old.” Metatron was a tall angel with dark hair that looked like it was always blowing in the wind. Her body was radiating light, like a gigantic lightbulb, that shimmered and flowed like water. Her eyes were stern, but wide and embracing – like a dutiful mother that was here to tell you off for sticking your hand in the fire. Concerned but also annoyed. Her wings were also like long auras of light that spread out from her back. Whenever they moved, there was a sound like whispered prayers. Metatron: “I am one of the seraphim. I was chosen to act as the Voice of God.” Moses thought that must be a great honour for an angel. Metatron: “Even if he’s a braggart.” Or not. Metatron: “I am not! Take that back!” Metatron: “No.” Metatron: “Traitor!” Metatron: “Just get on with it.” Moses: “I don’t even know who’s talking anymore.” Metatron: “Just mark the doors and tonight, my angel will pass over.” Moses: “You mean Metatron? You?” Metatron: “Not me. Another. My duty is the Voice of God. Tonight, it shall be the Angel of Death.” Moses: “Oh yeas. The death part. Who is going to die? I’m not sure I’m… happy with this.” Metatron: “How many Hebrew people have died and suffered so that these Egyptians can live comfortably? How many men, women and children? How many babies starved to death? This judgement has been long in the making, Moses. Don’t worry, it is not you who is responsible for the deaths to come. It is I, Yahweh, that shall perform the act. Or rather my angel will, heh.” Moses: “I know that death is a normal punishment these days, but I still can’t say I like this…” Metatron: “Moses, if you liked the idea of my killing people, then you would not be my chosen guy.” Moses nodded slowly. Metatron: “I agree with Moses. I don’t think death should be any kind of punishment, even for the most wicked of humanity. Life is the only thing they have…” Miriam: “I think they do deserve it. How many babies were murdered the night my brother was saved? An eye for an eye. If they knew they would meet the same fate, then they would never have done it to begin with!” Metatron: “That’s my girl!” Metatron: “Murder solves nothing.” Miriam: “I can’t keep up with who’s agreeing with me.” Metatron: “It’s not murder. It’s execution. Now, Moses, on with the show.” Metatron: “Show? Crass, Yahweh.” Metatron: “You’re so crass, Yahweh. You’re so stupid, Yahweh. You’re so annoying, Yahweh. You’re so petty, Yahweh.” Metatron: “You are! All of those things!” Moses: “We should just get on our way…” Miriam went into the town, while Moses remained on the hill. He was waiting for someone. He sat on a cold rock and watched Thebes. The poor people had been ravaged by nightmares for days and there was a lot of cursing and wailing throughout the streets. The Hebrews had learnt what was happening and were staying in their homes. Some were attacked by the Egyptians, blaming them for what was happening, but the subsequent plague would affect those attackers greatest of all. That made Moses wonder if Miriam and Yahweh were right after all. The sun went down as he sat there in the cold. He was wearing a thick robe given to him by his sister, who was working at mending clothes. He learnt that the rest of his family died decades ago, including his mother and father. Only Miriam’s family had survived, her husband and children. He thought how nice it would be if her kids could play with his. Asiya: “Moses?” Moses jumped up. Moses: “Mother!” The old woman was being led up the hill by some of the Hebrews brave enough to stay out late. His adopted mother, sister to Ozymandias, was shuffling along on a cane. When she reached him, he embraced her but was careful not to hold her too tightly, afraid she might snap. She was blind now, unable to get around without help. Her skin disease had had the odd affect of making her skin appear younger, though sickly, so that she might have been over a decade younger than Moses rather than older. Asiya: “Is that a beard!?” Moses: “It is! Taken me many years to get it this long.” Asiya: “Terrible. You’ve become a barbarian without me around, hum?” Moses: “Well, you’re not wrong. I’ve been living in Midian, you know? Even married a farmer.” Asiya chuckled and stroked her son’s beard. Asiya: “I bet she’s a pretty farmer though!” Moses grinned. Moses: “I admit it, she is.” Asiya: “I missed you, Moses. At least you sent me messages!” Moses: “I wondered if you even got them. Ozy didn’t know I was alive.” Asiya: “Tut! If he had even spoken to me, perhaps he would have found out! You know what he’s like. I was born with breasts, therefore I am not even human. Idiot.” Moses: “Did you ever…?” Asiya: “Marry? No. Nobody wants a diseased wife. In the end, even Ramesses didn’t marry me. Lucky that. I might have stabbed him in the night.” Moses: “Oh well.” Asiya laughed. Asiya: “Were you hoping for some new brothers and sisters to meet, hum?” Moses laughed too. Moses: “You got me! I just thought I’d have even more people to celebrate.” Asiya: “Tut, am I not enough then?” Moses wrapped his arm around her and nodded to the two slaves that had brought her up, so that they could go indoors for the night. He led her to the rock and let her sit on the part where he had already been sitting all day. The warm patch. He sat next to her, arm around her shoulders. Asiya: “I always said you wouldn’t grow up to be like him, didn’t I? I worked hard at that, you know? And look at you now, showing him how wrong he is!” Moses: “I still feel bad.” Asiya: “Of course you do. You’re not like him. You care. How my father could have brought such a cretin into the world, I’ll never understand. But, he was right about one thing, Ramesses will having a lasting legacy alright! It just might not be the legacy that father intended.” Moses: “I just hope my legacy won’t be so negative too. All this… horror I brought to Thebes.” Asiya: “It’s not all bad. When the frogs came, the children were playing with them. There was an old woman, older than me even, who was chasing them about. I think she was a witch.” Moses thought of Medea. Moses: “Shouldn’t be surprised.” Asiya: “And when the locusts came, I think a lot of people got out their barbeques! You know lots of people like the taste of locust.” Moses: “Ew.” Asiya: “I especially liked when everyone had boils on the skin! I thought, welcome to my life! That was satisfying!” Moses: “I thought you might get a kick out of that one.” Asiya: “And the darkness for three days was a lot of fun for me too! I also thought, welcome to my life! Get a taste of what it’s like to be blind. I know a lot of people lit campfires and sang songs to the gods.” Moses: “But the gods didn’t answer…” Asiya: “No, they did not. I believe they are allowing this to happen because of the way we treated the slaves. So much hatred for another race. It really is just desserts.” Moses: “You think all of this is acceptable punishment then?” Asiya: “Probably. But I am just an old woman. How can I know what is right and what is wrong? Isn’t that the reason we have gods? If they believe this is justice, then who am I to argue?” Moses: “You make a good point. But is Yahweh really the one to make that judgement?” Asiya: “You seemed to think so.” Moses: “I… think so. He seems to want what’s best for us. The Hebrew people I mean. But I still have doubt.” Asiya: “Did your god ever say that you should not question him?” Moses: “Not exactly.” Asiya: “He probably expects you to obey him, but that doesn’t mean you cannot have doubts or questions. If he’s any sort of god, he’ll make his reasoning clear when it happens. Like these plagues. I think the message is clear to all.” Moses: “I should have more faith in him. But to do that, I need to understand him better. But, for now, I need to free my people. On that, we both agree. Afterwards, we’ll talk.” Asiya: “Good idea!” She leaned her head on his shoulder and they sat watching for a long time before they saw someone drifting down through the night sky. He was glowing softly, though not with the same brilliance as Metatron. From his back were six wings, black as a crow’s, and in his hand was an oversized longsword that was coloured blood red by blade. Moses would later come to know this angel as Samael, the Angel of Death. For now, the man swooped slowly down towards the city and passed over each house. He cut the air above the house with his sword, as though cutting mortal bonds rather than the people themselves. Less than an hour into the night and wails and screams sounded out across the city. It broke Moses’ heart. Asiya: “Don’t worry, Moses. The affairs of gods are not yours to burden. This is the judgement cast against these people.” Moses: “But there are probably innocent people being affected too…” Asiya: “Are any of us truly innocent, Moses? Didn’t I have slaves? Miriam. She told me she is your sister. I never knew. I raised you in front of her and never knew. I am guilty and I do wonder how I will be judged.” Moses: “I believe recognising your guilt goes a long way to redemption, mother.” Asiya: “I hope you’re right, my boy. I’ll be there soon enough.” Moses: “Don’t say that.” Asiya: “I had my future read to me.” Moses: “Oh?” She put her palm on the back of his hand. Asiya: “I know when and where my mortal life ends. The real worry is what happens after that.” Moses: “And what do you want to happen after that?” Asiya: “Happiness. That’s what I want. To be somewhere that makes me happy. Someplace where everyone is happy. Where there’s no slaves, no kings, no illness, no hunger. Just a world of happiness.” Moses put his chin on her head. Moses: “Your kindness overwhelms me, you know? You suffered your whole life and you still want everyone to be happy…” Asiya: “I could have had it worse. I had my greatest wish come true.” She grew heavy in his arms. Asiya: “You grew up a good man, didn’t you?” He held onto her, but his tears joined those of everyone else in Thebes that night. References External References Category:Post Category:Leg Post